


Particular Moment In Time

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint convinces Tony to get up and watch the sunrise with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particular Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekly picture at 1_million_words on LJ

Tony had thought Clint insane for getting them up before the ass crack of dawn, but standing wrapped in his lover’s warm embrace watching the sun rise over snow covered pine trees made him revise his hasty judgment.

“Beautiful?” Clint whispered the question in his ear.

“Magical,” Tony quietly replied. He smiled as his breath turned into an icy vapor in the crisp morning air.

Clint softly chuckled. He knew Tony would eventually come around to his point of view.

Tony sighed and snuggled deeper into Clint’s embrace happy to be where he was at that particular moment in time.


End file.
